EAH One-Shots
by rndmrox
Summary: A variety of different characters, developed or underdeveloped, paired together in my likeness and yours. Please leave a comment with two characters and a topic and I'll see what I can do. Hetero. and Homo. accepted and that is the only reason for the T rating. Ch. 3- Raven Queen and Apple White in: A Shocking Realization.
1. A Dance To Remember

"Poppy?" Alistair Wonderland stared at the young girl in shock. The normally shy and sweet girl was slumped over at the bar with several cups scattered around her. No alcohol, of course, mostly highly caffeinated beverages that she can't have. Thanks to the time of her 13th birthday… But that's a different story. Her usually beautiful purple hair was beyond messy and her make-up was horrendous. She looked sad, empty and like she had been crying for days. Her eyes were red and puffy and she barely raised her head out of her arms at his voice. "Poppy, my god, are you…. Ok?"

A single empty, emotionless word left her lips, "No…." she mumbled. She let her head fall back into her arms. Alistair was disappointed, she was drowning herself in caffeine on one of the greatest days of their high school lives. It was Thronecoming for crying out loud! Alistair pulled out the stool nest to her and prodded at her side, coaxing a giggle to leave her lips. A real smile graced her lips for a brief moment. It was a sight that anyone would love to behold. But just as soon as it came it was gone. She sighed and slowly placed her head in her arms. Opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off but a devilish giggle.

"Hey, Ali!" Lizzie Hearts flirtatiously chimed, "What are you doing_ here_? Let's dance!" Grabbing at his hands she attempted to pull him to his feet.

"Well, I uh…" He glanced one more time back at Poppy.

She turned her head and whispered to him, "Just go." Her eyes betrayed her and showed how broken she really was. How much she was hurt. Tearing his hands away from Lizzie's, he grabbed Poppy's quickly. An audible gasp was heard, but Alistair was unsure of who it came from. He kept his eyes trained on Poppy, who stared down at her gloved hand within his own.

He spoke softly; causing her head to be brought up to meet his eyes. "Perhaps you'd like to dance with me instead?" A huff came from Lizzie and she stomped off with a glare. Giving a nod to Melody and Sparrow behind the DJ set, they began playing a slower love song. They sang softly and sweetly while Alistair pulled Poppy to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, they swayed to the music, her hesitantly placing her arms around her neck. She glanced around seeing who was watching. An angry glare from Kitty and Lizzie and some surprised looks from others. Cupid gave her a huge thumbs up and a massive smile. Maddie gave a small shrug at her and smile approvingly. Holly looked beyond shocked and stared as she sister danced with the prince of Wonderland. Poppy dipped her head in embarrassment so Alistair lifted it with a few fingers. Making her eyes meet his own. Soft blue orbs gazed into her own chocolate brown ones. Love shone through without a doubt.

"Why?" Poppy whispered under her breath. She honestly wanted to know. She didn't understand at all why he would choose her over the others. She was a mess; why would he want her?

Alistair laughed quietly under his breath, "You're beyond amazing, Poppy, why wouldn't I want to be with you?" He looked at her with kind, loving eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "I know that we've had our ups and downs but I've never stopped loving you."

Poppy gasped at these words and looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Me?" was all that could come out, and even that in a horse whisper.

A huge grin broke out over Alistair's face, "Yes! You and only you." He pulled her close to him and placed a gentle hand on the back of her neck. Poppy smiled and tilted her head lightly to the right and closed the space between them. The world melted around them as they kissed. Her fingers twisting into his hair and she pulled him closer to her. Alistair's hands molded into her lower back and he responded just as enthusiastically. Poppy could swear she heard a certain princess yell, "Off with her head!" But, then again, she may have just been imagining things.

Pulling back she felt her cheeks flush red. Everyone was staring at them and she could faintly hear the last note of the love song still echoing in the near silent hall. As quickly as the silence started, it ended. Thousands of cheers broke out among the crowds of people. Holly grabbed her sister from Alistair's arms and hugged her tightly. Alistair was given so many pats on the back and congratulations by the other princes and he didn't know how to react. He did do one more surprising little thing.

Reaching back through the crowd, he grabbed Poppy's hand once more. Turning her to face him he leaned forward and whispered into her ear a single question, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled in response and he knew that it was a yes. Instead of answering, she did the next best thing. She kissed him.


	2. How and Why?

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update but I was worried about this one. So as a warning, this one-shot took a weird dark turn and I'm not quite sure why. It has mentions of depression and self harm, but has the given request in it. RavenxDexter with a sudden kiss for ****ejp2000****! Check them out and leave a response with what I should do soon! Here we go!**

* * *

'Godmother, Dexter where are you?' Raven thought to herself, rounding another corner. She's been searching for the future king for what seems like hours now. She's seen all of her friends since they returned to school. All of them except for Dexter. And he seems to be absolutely nowhere to be found.

It's been weeks since Legacy Day. After which, everyone was sent home to inform all their parents of the 'change' given to the students. Some told of a heroic girl who put her future and the outcome of her own life on the line just so everyone else could have an amazing opportunity. Others told of a selfish witch who wanted nothing more than to ruin everyone else's possibility at a happily ever after. But for once people weren't afraid of her and her magic. They're all afraid of the magic Raven gave them. The most powerful magic of all. The magic of choice.

To be perfectly honest, the lack of Dexter made her more nervous about what she wanted to tell him. Truth-be-told the stone-cold evil queen that everyone wants to see has done the impossible. She fell in love. And with the completely wrong person. She told herself that finding her destiny was the most important thing for her right now. So why did she feel butterflies whenever Dexter's arm grazed hers. Why did her face heat up whenever he gave her a shy compliment? She hated having this sort of weakness and wanted to forget. But she just couldn't get the nerdy, sweet boy out of her mind.

Now everyone has returned to school and Raven has found almost all of her friends. All except for Dexter. Taking the stairs two at a time, she turned the first corner she could find. "Dexter!" she yelled, "Dexter! Where are you!?" She wandered around the halls aimlessly for a while until she heard a loud smash from up ahead. Running she slid to a stop in front of a door that had a small plaque beside it; _Dexter Charming, Hunter Huntsman._ Raven pounded on the door yelling, "Dexter! Hunter! Open up, it's Raven!" When she didn't get a response, she blasted the door open with a panicked spell. Yanking at the broken door open she searched for the source of the noise she heard before. She heard soft sniffling and ragged breathes coming from what seemed to be the bathroom. Without hesitating she strode into the bathroom and saw a sight she never expected to see.

Dexter, curled beside the base of the sink. His chest crushed beneath his own weight. A blade was in one hand and a bloody towel in the other. Tears dripped down his nose and cheeks, beside which were several bruises and cuts. Raven gasped and slowly dropped to her knees beside him. He didn't register her presence and continued to cry softly. Raven didn't even know what to think. Sure Dexter was considered second best to his brother, but he would never resort to this kind of self-torture. He was always so happy, upbeat, and chivalrous, even if others didn't see it. Raven could, though, and that's why it hurt so much to see him hurt. She knew he was better than this and she wanted, no needed, him to see it too.

A strange bravery overcoming her, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Pushing slightly, his shoulders straightened and his chest opened. He gasped, taking a deep breath and stared at her with wide, scared eyes. She looked back, directly into his eyes, and poured as much love into her gaze as she could. Without hesitating, she cast all fear and worry aside and pressed her lips against his. Raven felt him tense beneath her and brought a gentle hand to caress the side of his cheek. Slowly, she pulled back and looked directly into Dexter's eyes again. She saw confusion mixed with, what seemed to be, hope.

Smiling, Raven lifted his cut wrist to her face and slowly kissed each and every one of the gashes. Magic, coming from her kisses, began to slowly heal the cuts. Bringing her attention back to him, she kissed him again, whispering soft sweet nothings against his lips. He finally responded and pressed back slowly, but soon gained more and more confidence. Dexter kissed back harder and more passionately.

Yes, they were going to have plenty to talk about later, but for now they were perfectly content with their kiss for nowhere. They were content with sudden love.

* * *

**There you go guys! Sorry it was so depressing, but I promise that the next one will be up much faster and be a tad more happy! I'm planning on having my next one be for Wolfettegirl11 who wanted a RavenxCerise. See you in a bit darlings!**


	3. A Shocking Realization

**So I kinda screwed up... I ended up on a trip to Tennessee for a week or so. With no laptop... But this is a Apple/Raven for ****Wolfettegirl11.**** I ended up doing this instead of Raven/Cerise, but I threw some in there for you. Please forgive me for the wait and I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Apple wanted to believe in true love. She wanted to believe that she would find her special someone in Ever After High and to fall in love with them. But just because she was the fairest of the school didn't mean she could get everything she wanted, no matter how much she begged the heavens. The scenario had been played through her head a million times. She would be poisoned by Raven and then be saved by Daring. It was the perfect story. As Blondie would say: Just Right. But there is always a hitch. There is always something that gets in the way. Although this time, what got in the way was the most unexpected thing. Her heart. Her heart and her destiny couldn't coincide.

For years her dreams consisted of an absolutely _charming_ smile and beautiful golden hair. Bright blue eyes and an enchanting laugh. But as of late, her dreams have been looking less, well, dreamy. The charming smile seemed more fake and pretend. The golden hair was too bright and hurt her eyes. The eyes looked glazed over and uncaring and the laugh sounded haughty and arrogant. Apple found herself smiling at dark long hair the fell below the waist. She found herself craving the sound of the light sweet laugh and the beautifully enticing violet eyes. She wanted _her. _And that fact in itself was driving her absolutely insane.

As rumors flew after the Legacy Day Ceremony, and Apple was forced into a corner. She had to hate her. She had to love him. She had to disregard everything her heart wanted, for destiny. It was when she was having a coffee with Briar when Apple had the breakthrough.

"You know, the wedding I'm going to have in the future is going to be amazing. I have all the plans figured out now, so all my husband will have to do is follow the instructions." Briar gave a small, proud smile at Apple, who in return gave her a puzzled look.

"And who is this future husband that I've never heard of before?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Briar waved her hand dismissively. "I don't know, and I honestly don't care. As long as he's a prince who is going to wake me up, I'm okay with it." She gave a cocky, arrogant laugh and drank another sip of her coffee.

Apple didn't respond, her mind on the other hand was reeling. _Why would she not even care about who she will marry? Doesn't she want….. love?" Images of _Raven flashed through her head at an alarming rate. Her laugh echoed in her head along with her voice saying Apple's name in that sweet voice. Her soft touch and…. the way her hair… falls in the morning.

Apple inaudibly gasped at the image in her mind. Raven in a small silk tank top that's falling off one shoulder…. Apple shook her head to rid the naughty thought from her mind. Shakily standing from her chair, she bid a stuttering farewell to her friend. Taking long, purposeful strides Apple quickly found herself outside her dorm. The sudden urge to see the dark-haired witch was astonishingly strange, but Apple didn't question it.

Without a second thought, Apple through open the door to their dorm and what she saw was a sight to behold. The girl of her affections, was pressed to her mattress with a deep crimson-clad girl on top of her.

"Raven?! Cerise?!" Apple couldn't keep the surprised scream from leaving her lips. Both girls in question shot up and away from the other. A red flush spread over their cheeks and they were avoiding eye contact.

"Ummm… Hey Apple, what's up?" The question was a weak attempt by Raven, but it got Apple moving. With a turn on her heel, Apple was out the door and down the hall into the Enchanted Forest. Only when she was sure she was alone, did she begin to cry.

* * *

**So I hope that this was okay. And I'll make the same promise as last time, and I will hopefully keep it this time, but I will try to update more often. Although my time is going to be cut between this story and something I will be starting in a little bit. I'm going to be starting a MH One-Shots which will be similar to this except with (obviously) Monster High. Check it out, please, if you like this. Thanks again. I think the next one will be a Briar/Hopper, but I'm not sure... Anyway, see you soon! BYE!**


End file.
